A dialogue system has been known which generates, using a dialogue engine, a response to the user's speech that is input by, for example, a voice or text and outputs the response as a voice or text. In recent years, with the spread of a dialogue system, customized dialogue engines, such as a dialogue engine that is specialized in a specific task and a dialogue engine that generates an individual response, have been constructed.